Lilac
by Saif Reynolds
Summary: The Serenity crew are forced to abandon a job and take on two passangers after a Reaver attack on Lilac. It's set both pre and post movie.
1. Chapter 1

Mina was crouched behind the counter, searching through little bottles and boxes. Cascading red curls fell about her face as her icy blue eyes scoured the shelves.

"Where in ruttin' heck are ya?… Ah!" She reached into the back and retrieved a small bottle of pills. She picked up a pen and clicked the end of it against her chest. She handed the bottle across the counter to a young man as she ticked his name off in a big book.

"Okay, darlin'. Be seein' you."

The young man smiled and nodded a 'thank you' before leaving. She dusted off her short green dress, which fell about half way down her long, slender legs. Her calf-high boots scuffed as she walked around the shelves that separated the counter from where her boss done his business.

"Darryl, I'm goin' out!" she said, swinging on her knee length brown coat. "Won't be but a half hour." She hopped over the counter then rushed around to the general store, also located in the Trading Station.

"Eleonora!"

"_Wuh de tyen, ah!__"_She turned around, startled. "You scared me!" She appeared the same age as Mina, which was mid-twenties, and had long straight, brown hair. "Time for lunch already?"

"Yuh-huh!"

Eleonora buttoned up her fitted black jacket, flicking her hair out from under the collar. She called back to someone in the store as she left, "Be back 'for you know it!"

The two linked arms and started for the main doors of the Trading Station.

"So, how's things down your way this mornin'?" Mina asked as they reached the entrance.

"Oh, you-" she began but was interrupted by a man's scream, one that burns your blood with fear.

"-REAVERS!?"

The town broke out into hysteria. Children were grabbed and rushed to safety. Doors were barricaded and people took up arms inside their homes-then prayed they wouldn't have to use them. The two women turned around, only to be met with a slammed door.

Mina banged against it, "Gorram it!" She quietened a second, then grabbed Eleonora's hand and ran to one side of the building.

"Where are we going?!" She stammered, her eyes becoming glossy.

"Now is the time we've been planning for. We gone hop in that shuttle and get ourselves gone!"

She stopped abruptly at the corner and peered around the wall to see the bodies of four dying people, Reaver's feasting on them. Tearing into their flesh. All the poor son's-of-bitches could do was scream. Mina jumped back a step then they took off running to the other side of the building front. She slammed to a halt at this side too, there was no way she was gonna be skinned and raped as she lay there helpless. She checked around the corner, choking down a big gulp this time. She could see the annexe up ahead, with nothing in the way.

"Almost there, El," Mina whispered before they sprinted towards the building.

They had been renting this place to house the shuttle Eleonora had flown to Lilac in some years before, as well as housing themselves there. The shuttle had taken a beating with her crash landing, but they had been fixing it up to the best of their ability in hopes of leaving that moon as soon as they'd earned enough money. Since both their jobs paid next to nothing, they though they would have more time to complete the shuttle.

Next to the great doors was a small screen, onto which Mina punched in a code. After a short 'beep' the doors opened and they clambered inside the small shuttle. Eleonora began to flick switches and press buttons. The engine began to hum and within seconds they were in the air.

"_Wuh de ma!_ I hope this piece of _luh-suh _stays up" Mina muttered, staring down at the massacre. As soon as she could see clear desert she allowed a sigh of relief. "My God, El, I think we're-"

Suddenly the shuttle dipped and tilted, descending the whole time. It shook and shifted as they both grabbed onto the dashboard for an anchor. They saw a large patch of desert coming towards them quite quickly. The nose bounced into the sand, slid a few metres then settled.

Mina sat on the floor of the ship leaning against the dashboard while Eleonora was in the pilot's seat, doubled over it. Mina's eyes opened as she feebly rubbed her head, wincing at the pain. There was a cut just below her hairline and her lip was split, both gushing blood. She stood up, stumbling a bit. Grabbing her right leg in pain she now saw the shard of metal stuck between her calf and shin.

"Eleonora…" She nudged her friend who was still slouched over the controls. "Wake up!"

She groaned and lifted her a head a little. "..Wha…"

"C'mon, El.." She helped her up. Eleonora was dipping in and out of consciousness after taking a brutal blow to her head and was bleeding heavily.

They staggered out of the wreck and into the hot Desert Gulch. Expecting to see miles of nothingness, they were shocked to see a handful of onlookers and a ship, Serenity.

Eleonora swayed a moment before fainting. Mina collapsed to one knee.

"Please.." Mal and Jayne were already on their way over to them. "..Please help us!" Mal bent down next to her, carefully slipping his arms under her legs and around her back, just as Jayne done the same with Eleonora. Mina wrapped her arms around Mal's neck and leaned in close to his ear, "..Reavers…"

He and Jayne brought them back aboard Serenity, "Zoe, tell Wash to take us out of the world just as fast as he can. There's Reavers here."

She pressed some buttons and the doors shut, then she hit the com, "Wash, take us up, baby. Town got Reaver trouble."

"_Tzao gao, _okay, I'm on it."

Mal made his way to the infirmary, followed by Jayne.

"Where's the good doctor?" He asked, laying Mina down on the table.

"Off bein' pompous elsewhere, I wager." He replied, doing the same with Eleonora.

Mina reached up and held Mal's hand, "Thank you.." A tear rolled down the side of her face as she blacked out.

Mal gently placed her hand back by her side before leaving to find Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wei_!" Mina awoke with a jump, startled by River who was standing next to her staring and sniffing curiously.

Simon, who was at the other table with her friend, was at her side in seconds, calming her.

"You're okay. You were in a Reaver attack, then your shuttle crashed. Now you're here with us."

Mina's face was tired and confused. "H... how is she?"

"She hit her head pretty hard, but she'll be fine. She should wake up soon enough. How are you feeling?" He began flashing a little light in and away from her eyes.

"Ugh.." She sat up weakly. "Just shiny.."

Staring forward she could see into the common area through the open doors. Mal was sitting on the yellow couch with Kaylee, who was hugging a silky, green cushion. They were both looking into the infirmary at her.

"How are they, doctor?" Mal asked, walking towards Mina.

"Some nasty cuts but they'll survive." He smiled at her.

"Good." He turned his attention to her now. "What's your name?"

"Mina Émile.."

"Mina, my name's Malcolm Reynolds. I'm the captain of this here ship.. you're welcome to stay here 'till you're healed up-"

"-Malcolm Reynolds?" She repeated with a little smile.

He paused, puzzled. "Have we met?"

"No.. but you knew my brother. He used to mention your heroics in his letters home.."

"…You're brother fought for the Independents?.. Knew I recognised the surname.. What was his-"

"-Jeffrey.. He was in the 22nds. Fought with you in Du-Khang, died there too."

His face was solemn, "I remember. He was a great soldier.. I can tell you're proud with you wearin' that coat." He glanced at the coat which was now resting on a stool. He touched her shoulder, giving a little comfort to them both, "You rest up.." then he left.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Eleonora Addison.." She waited a moment, "And what's yours, doc?"

He hesitated, but Mal seemed to trust her. And River appeared to be interested in them, not frightened. "Simon."

"And, eh..?" She pointed towards River who was sitting on a counter top, still studying the two of them.

"That's River.. My sister.."

She smiled. "You folks are all so nice here. Can't thank you enough for all this."

"It's my job.. Heal the wounded."

She rested her head back down and turned towards Simon. "That's gotta be exciting.. Doctoring throughout the 'verse.. I never got past my final exams.. Quit before then.."

He pulled a stool over and sat next to her. "You went to MedAcad?"

"Mmhmm.."

"Where'd you study?"

"Ariel.. How 'bout you?"

"Osiris."

"Ah.. I grew up there.. Still lived there 'till a few years back.."

"Really?" He laughed lightly, "Me too."

"It's a small 'verse after all.." There was a short silence as they both eyed each other.

"..So… Why did you quit?"

"I gave it up and went back home when my brother died.. They needed the help.."

"That's very noble"

"Yeah.. I wasted all that pretty money just to be _jing-tzahng mei yong-duh_… But that's in the past now.."

"How did you end up on Lilac, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well I'd been living back at home a few years, stuck in the same ol' thing.. Then I met this guy.." She grinned remembering, her eyes becoming glassy. "Hiro.. We, ah, decided to go off and see the 'verse together. So, there was this ship going to Whitefall.. We paid passage but the cap'n was a real _hwun dan_.. Stole what other money we got and dumped us on that pissant moon."

"That's.. terrible.."

"Yeah.. And I wish that were where it stopped.. A few months there and Reavers attacked.. I somehow got safe with no more than that scar on my stomach you probably seen.. But Hiro weren't so lucky.."

Simon handed her a tissue and stroked her hair a moment before pulling his hand back, embarrassed. He coughed then changed the subject to save further awkwardness on both their parts. "So, ahem, you're friend.. What about her?"

"Oh, eh, she came to Lilac 'bout a year after I did.. She was this great Companion back on Persephone and Ariel.. But the truth hit her hard when she learned 'bout the outer rim folk and their troubles. So she stole a shuttle from a client and crash landed into our lil' town.. Been like sisters ever since.." She sat up straight again. "Am I fit to walk? I can't lay here no more.."

"Your leg is taken care of, you'll be walking with a limp, but you should be okay. Um.. I could escort you if you feel you nee-"

"-Think I'll be fine on my own.. You stay here and get her better." She said, sitting on the edge of the chair.

"Well.. I think you'll need someone with you. I don't think the Captain would like you wandering on your own."

"Oh, you're right.. Could I just take a walk 'round over there? She pointed out to the common area.

"By all means."

"Thanks."

She hopped down onto her left foot and limped out of the infirmary. "So what's life like out here?"

Simon followed her out as River bounced up the stairs to the upper deck, "Adventurous.. That's one of the many words I could use.."

"Not the life for you?"

"No.. not exactly what I had planned.."

She sat back into the yellow couch, "Sometimes the unplanned things can be good.. Like, did you think this morning' you'd be savin' two lives?"

"On this ship?.. I think that every morning.."

"You know what I mean.." She giggled. "Life on this boat really so bad?"

"No, I mean.. it wasn't what I had in mind for me or my sister.. But the Captain took us on board, looked after us.. There was danger, as there always seems to be, but it's a life.. Which is more than we'd have had he not helped us. Plus there are some perks, I guess.." His expression lightened.

"Oh?.. You got a sweetie?" She asked cheerily.

"I don't kn.. I, eh…"

"Awh.. Doctor, you're blushing… You don't gotta tell me nothing' you keep secret about. But whoever she is she's quite lucky." He voice began to trail as she nuzzled into the cushions.


	3. Chapter 3

"'Bout time we got more womenfolk on this ship.." Jayne was sitting on the counter along the opposite wall to Eleonora in the infirmary. "..Cap'n say we could keep 'em?"

Kaylee hit him in the arm, "Jayne, they ain't pets"

"I know that but… women…"

She stared out through the door then whispered, "They sure is cosy talkin' out there.." She glanced back at Eleonora. "Oh! Simon! She's up!"

He rushed to her, doing the same with the light as he'd done to Mina and checking her vitals. "The dashboard knocked your head pretty hard, you've been unconscious for a few hours now.. How do you feel?"

Her vision was a little blurred, "Nngh… Where..?"

Mina stood next to her now, "We're on a ship. The shuttle crashed but we were saved." She took hold of her hand, "Do you remember who I am?"

"Santa, is that you?"

Mina smiled, "Yeah, she's okay.." She stepped back to let Simon finish his tests. "Oh, I'm so sorry.." She turned to Kaylee and Jayne. "I never introduced myself.. I'm Mina."

"Uh.. Jayne…"

Kaylee felt slight jealousy at that moment since her and Simon were getting along so well, but didn't want to be rude. "Name's Kaylee" She chirped. "Nice t'have you onboard."

"It's good to be aboard" She sighed, relieved to be off that moon.

Simon helped Eleonora sit up slowly. "Be careful, you might get a bit dizzy."

She groaned, swinging her legs over the edge of the counter. "I am pleased to meet you all.. I'll just be more pleased when the room stops spinning.."

"That should go away soon."

"Thank you." She stood up, pausing a second to balance herself. "My name's Eleonora."

Jayne's feet hit the ground with a thud. He spoke with a certain rehearsed quality. "Well, hello ma'am.." Kaylee and Simon looked at him, stunned. "I'm Jayne Cobb.." he continued, walking over to her. "Can I take ya to the kitchen, getcha a drink?"

Simon shot him a look of disgust. "She's -"

"Ah, hell!.. I meant tea!"

"I'd love that.." She beamed, then he helped her out of the infirmary.

"Well, that didn't take long.." Simon sighed. "Would you like to go up to the kitchen too? You must be hungry."

"God, yes.. "

The three of them went up the stairs and down the hall to the dining room where Jayne and El were already sitting with tea.

River was standing next to the stove, "I made soup."

"River, that's great!" Simon said lovingly. He gestured towards the table, "Mina, please sit."

She sat down at the wooden table to a bowl of soup. "Thank you_, _River."

"You all are up?" Mal pointed out, closing the door to his bunk. "And how are you feeling?" He took a seat next to Mina.

_"_Awh, Mal.. They's just fine.." Jayne answered for both of them.

"Oh, that poor girl.." He mumbled to Mina.

"So, Mr. Reynolds.. You decide what to do with us yet?"

"That's up to you, I guess.. Could drop you somewhere.."

"Ah.. Thing is, every damn thing we had were on Lilac. We don' really got no place else to call home.."

Simon interrupted, "I thought your parents were back on Osiris.."

"They are, but can't go back again, left twice before.. Still haven't achieved anythin' that'd earn me forgiveness for runnin' off with strange men."

Mal leaned back in his chair. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Could we stay onboard with you? We'll earn our way. I got medical skills, I can help Simon.. And El, she's a real good cook. We'll help out in any way we can.."

"Always did want to hire a decent cook. And it'd be nice to have some new faces onboard now two of our number have left for better pastures. If there's no objections, think it's safe t'say.. Welcome to Serenity."

"_Run-tse duh fwotzoo!__"_She threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! You don't know what this means to us!" She sat back into her chair.

"Okay.." He coughed uncomfortably. "It's, ah, nothing'.. Glad to help."

Eleonora turned to Mal, "_Sheh-sheh, _Captain Reynolds!" then back to Jayne, "Looks like I get to stay after all." The two of them smiled and Simon rolled his eyes.

"Well, eh, looks like everythin' is shiny here." He noted, walking over to the stove to get some soup. "We got two passenger dorms near 'nough the lounge downstairs."

"I could show them, they're near my room.." Simon offered.

"Yeah, sure.. I'll see if I can't get you a change of clothes.. Think my _fong luh _wife may have left some here, you look 'bout her, uh," His eyes stared back down to the bowl in front of him, "size.."

"Wife?.. You're..-"

"-Don't sound like what it is.. A con artist, wed to everyman here to Boros by the looks o' things.. I'll take a look for those in a bit.."

"Oh… thanks.."

Simon glanced at Eleonora. "I think something of my sister's may fit you. I can leave it in your room."

"I'd appreciate that very much."

Jayne turned to Simon, with a big grin. "Hey, Doc, make it somethin' pretty.."

He glared back and sighed before heading off down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal rapped on the door as he opened it, "Mina, are you…"

She stood with her bare back to him, her arms over her head pulling on a pink, floral top.

"Oh, hey…" He spun around to face the door. "I'm sorry.. I should ha.."

She turned and tapped him on the shoulder as he continued to apologise. "Don't worry 'bout it.. You can turn 'round now Cap'n"

"I'm.. sorry 'bout that.. Shoulda waited for an answer.. I, uh, just wanted to see how you were settling in.."

"Great, everything's great.. Please, come in"

"Oh, I can't talk.. Got captainy things and the like to attend to.. But.. You're good? And I see the clothes fit."

"Perfectly. They're pretty too.. Wife's got good taste" She added, "..in more than fashion.." mostly to herself.

"She ain't my.. Well, so to speak.. But can't argue she knows what to wear to make a man's brain fuzzy."

She smoothed down her brown skirt. "Do they have the same effect for me?"

"Uh.. Well I'm no good with women's clothes… not that I do nothin' with 'em.. The clothes, I mean.. but they do seem to suit you.."

She smiled and began to fold her old dress, "Captain.."

"We'll be havin' a meal in 'bout three hours.. Your friend is helping' Kaylee out. Uh.. Doc tells me you're from Osiris. Must be nice to bump into someone from back home.."

"Well, I've lived there since I was two or three.. But to me and mine Shadow'll always be home.."

"Shadow? Well I'll be… I'm from there myownself…"

"So then, you tell me.. Nice to bump into someone from home?"

"It is at that.." He said after a pause, smiling.

"My, my, Cap'n.. I do believe you smiled. First time I think I've seen that since I came onboard.."

"Mal." He said, ignoring her comment.

"What?.."

"Call me Mal.. You're part of my crew now… You don' gotta be callin' me Cap'n unless you're standin' to attention."

"Uh.. Okay.. Mal.." She tried to think of anything to say, but nothing was coming to her. She wasn't usually at a loss for words, even with the opposite sex. She felt something with Mal. She thought she might be able to understand him, this seemingly cut off, damaged man. The war had destroyed their home planet and changed them both.

"Somethin' the matter?" He asked a vacant looking Mina, still holding her blood stained dress.

"Jus' tired, I guess.."

"'Course.. Get some rest.. I'll check back at meal time, see if you're awake, if you like.."

"Thanks.." She lay down her dress on a chair and walked towards him. "You're a very kind man, Malcolm Reynolds.."

"No, I'm not." He stepped out of the room. "I'll check in later."

Once he'd shut the door she collapsed into bed, so wrapped up in her thoughts she forgot about her leg, which hit off the side of the bed. "_Aiya_… You idiot.._"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you look at all those guns.." Eleonora gawped at Jayne's bedside collection. "You really need all those?"

"Some I need.. Some just make pretty noises." He smiled that slightly psychotic smile of his.

"Hmm.. At least I know I'll be well protected" She glanced at him.

"Sure will be. Ain't no Reavers gettin' their..." He stopped and shuddered at the mere mention of those creatures.

"Aw.." She held onto his muscular arm. "Let's not think about Reavers.. It's been an adventurous enough day with them.."

"Still can't believe a lil' delicate thing like you 'scaped them.."

"Well it was a joint effort.." She stopped, interrupted by a dismissive sigh. "What?"

"Uh.. That doctor lovin' friend o' yours.."

"'Doctor lovin''?"

"Yeah.. Ain't the women on that moon like real men?.."

"Well.. I think at least one does.."

He chuckled, "That's what I like t'hear.."

The two were silent, slowly leaning in towards each other. "Kaylee! I just remembered.. I said I'd help her with dinner.."

"Aw, lil' Kaylee'll do jus' fine.. Ain't much you can do with that protein junk anyways."

"So.. you think I should just stay down here in your bunk?"

"Uh-huh…"

"… With you?.."

"Uh.. Yup.."

"Well… Okay then" She grinned.

He pulled the sheet back across his weaponry wall and they sat more comfortably on the bed.

"So I hear you was a Companion back on some of the central planets.. That right?" He asked intently.

"Yes, I was. Just for a few years."

"Why didja quit? Give up all them riches?.."

"I was so sheltered there. It wasn't until I was working on Ariel that I heard about the troubles on the outer rim. Up 'till then I thought all those stories were fiction. So, I… borrowed" Both of them giggled softly as she drew out that word. "a client's shuttle and flew out to the nearest moon I came across. I don't know exactly what I though I'd do.. I know I couldn't fix anything."

"So you jus' gave up all that money?" He asked, still not getting his head around the prospect of sacrificing money.

"Yep.."

"Just.. To go live in the dirt like normal folk?.."

She eyed him sadly. "Pretty much."

He began to become genuinely interested. "So.. Is life better when ya got nothing'?"

"In my experience.. I'd have to say.. Yes. I'd have never met Mina otherwise.. Or you.." She looked down, suddenly shy.

His expression changed between shocked, confused and happy. "What?.. So you hangin' out with me.. Not jus' to humour me.. Or cuz ya though I might threaten ya..?

"No.. I.. Like you.." She smiled.

"But.. What? You don't think I'm an idiot? That's usually what most women jump to.." He said, his voice showing only the faintest poignancy.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled into him. "Well.. I think you're incredibly sweet.. and handsome.. and brave.. And-"

He began to turn red. "-Aw, hell, girl.. You had me at 'guns'" He laughed, placing a strong arm around her shoulders. "Y'know.. I've never been so grateful for Reavers.."

She laughed to let him know she understood what he meant, so he would have to start trying to explain.

"I think I'd have to agree." She said before looking up to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three weeks later….._

Mina and Eleonorastood on the catwalk over the cargo bay.

"So what's the job today then?" Mina shouted down to Mal.

He settled down a crate he was carrying and looked up, squinting at the light. "Just some honest business."

"As long as it's honest."

"Oh, always." He smiled, something the crew were seeing a lot more of lately.

Eleonora shrieked as Jayne surprised her, hugging her from behind. She turned and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Try not to get yourself shot" She said, half joking.

"Mina looked away as the couple kissed. She stared down at Mal who was making a face. They laughed silently then gazed at each other before turning away, awkward.

Mal coughed. "C'mon Jayne, wanna get this done in time for lunch."

Jayne had a hand on either side of Eleonora's face. "I'll try.." He kissed her forehead then picked up Vera and headed down the stairs.

Zoe hit the com, "Wash, baby, we won't be but an hour or two."

"Be good." A voice responded.

The three of them walked down the ramp, Jayne carrying the crate now. Once Kaylee had closed Serenity up the two girls went off about their business, waiting for them to come back.

After a few hours they returned victorious.

"Job hasn't gone that smooth in a while now." Mal said as he entered the kitchen.

Mina was sitting at the table, "Are you rich?"

"Naw.. But it's enough.. And no-one tried ta shoot us."

"That's always a plus!"

He sat down a few seats from her. "Now if only all of 'em could go that well.."

"..You could retire and buy yourself a lil' planet.. Marry," She paused, "..willingly."

"Aw, don't know 'bout that. But.. Well.." He chuckled at the idea of him in a rocking chair on the front porch with a load of overactive grandchildren. "..Suppose.."

They sat in peaceful silence a moment before it was broken by Jayne and Eleonora giggling as they made their way down to his bunk.

"Boy, those two sure have gotten cosy.. Never seen Jayne so.. Romantic-like…"

"Aw, I think it's sweet.. In only a mildly disturbing way.. They do seem to care for each other though.. That's nice to find.."

"How 'bout you?"

"Wha…?"

"You got eyes for anyone aboard?.. Well there's only really Simon.."

"No.. I, uh.. Not Simon.."

"Well I guess that's good.. He's an idiot.. With women anyways."

"And you're so smooth?"

"Hey! I'm charming.."

"Oh really.. Well then," She leaned over the table. "Charm me.." Her voice was joking but her eyes were serious.

"Mina.. I, uh…"

"See? Smooth.."

His expression was a bit puzzled. "Were you jus'-"

"Screwin' round with you? Yeah, 'course.." She leaned back, her eyes looking down. "Oh, I gotta go.. Do.. Something'.." She pushed her chair back and hurried off down to her quarters.

After a few seconds Mal followed her. He waited until they were at her room before trying to talk to her. He hopped through her door before she closed them.

"Mina.. What just happened?"

"Nothin'.. I'm sorry for jokin' bout your wooing capabilities."

"But you were all.. And you.."

"What?! What was I?.." Her voice was growing stern but it wavered.

"Mina.." He spoke softly, slowly walking towards her. "..What's wrong..?"

"I.. I just.." Her voice was cracking more and more.

Mal lay his hands on her shoulders then gently pulled her close to him. He held her closely, one hand around her and the other stroking her hair.

"You're fine.." He soothed.

She pushed away from him. "This is all your fault, y'know.."

"It usually is.. But what'd I do this time?"

"You let me…."

"Let you what?.."

She stood in front of him and spoke softly, mostly out of embarrassment. "You let me fall in love with you, Mal.." She sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry.. But-"

He pushed the hair away from her face, then eyed her a moment before leaning in and kissing her. She stepped back and stared at him, shocked, before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back.


	7. Chapter 7

They lay there silently. Her head on his chest, slowly rising with his every breath. His hand resting on her head, playing with her curls.

"Okay.. So, you can charm the ladies.." She joked. "Oh, wow…" She touched one of the scars on his chest. "Your business really is high risk.."

"Yeah.. 'spose it's all worth it though.."

She leaned her chin on the back of her hand and looked up at him. "'Spose it is… So, could a gal get used to this kinda life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Havin' her charming captain by her side, 'to have and to hold' and the like.." The minute the words were spoken she regretted saying them, which showed on her face. "That didn't come out right.. I mean-"

"-I ain't that guy.. I mean… I ain't the settlin' down type, least not at this point.. Or any time for all I know.."

"Then why..."

" I'm sorry.. I do feel that way 'bout you.. But I ain't what you want.. I can't give you what you need."

Her eyes began to water as she sat up. "You couldn't have had this talk before-"

"I wanted to.. I really did, but you was tellin' me.. Well, what you were tellin' me and I.."

"Took advantage?" She growled, putting on her dress.

"No! Don't you think that! I care 'bout you.. I'm savin' you more pain this way."

"Don't feel that way.." She wiped away a few tears as she pulled on her boots and hurried out of her own room.

"Mina!.." He called after her but she didn't answer.

She knocked on Eleonora's door and luckily she was in her room. Mina sat down with her and told her what had happened.

"..So I'm gonna leave." She concluded.

"You're what?! Where are you gonna go? And with what money?"

"Next place we land and with the cut I got from the last job."

"That's hardly enough to live on.. And what 'bout me?"

"You stay here. You're happy here, and you sure make Jayne happy. I'll be fine on my own." She reassured.

"And I can't change your mind?"

"Nope.. I'm leavin'.." Her voice was more confident than before.

"I.. I'm going with you then."

"You don't have to. Please, stay."

"No, we've been together through too much for our path to split here.."

This was the thing they were the most sure of in their lives but they didn't want to be. They wanted a small window of hope, the tiniest bit of doubt, but they knew the truth. They would leave Serenity. Not because they were forced to, or because they'd found a better life on land. But because of love.

A week later they flew to Greenleaf for a job. Mal though it would be as good a place as any to leave them, it was a civilized planet. He didn't enter into this arrangement happily. He didn't wish to see them go, even though he knew it would be better for Mina. Jayne was depressed for some time after, which anyone could have guessed after their emotional goodbye.

_One year later….._

Mal and Inara were walking around a small shopping town on Greenleaf while Kaylee worked on the engine. The two stopped and began looking in a shop window.

"Now, that's how you paint a mug!" Mal joked.

"And I gather you could do a better job of it?"

"I don't think I like you today.." He squinted at her and she hit his arm. As the two laughed a women walked out through the door next to Mal.

"Mal?.." She stared at him.

He and Inara turned towards her.

"Mina? What are you doin' here? Well I know why you're here. But.. Uh,.. How are ya?"

Inara looked between the two of them, confused. "I'll give you two a moment." She smiled then looked in another shop window. Normally she would have stayed and chatted, but the atmosphere told her to run.

"So, how've you been?.."

Mina glanced at Inara. "She's really beautiful, Mal."

"What?.. No, we're not.. That's Inara you heard 'bout, she's back on Serenity now.."

"Inara.. Wow.. At least now I know why you couldn't let me in, you had her in your heart already.." She smiled weakly.

"Mina-"

"-I heard 'bout what you done on Miranda. That was.. I couldn't believe it.."

Now it was his turn to change the subject, "So, how's Eleonora?"

"You can ask her yourself, she should be out in a minute."

Just as she said it the door opened and Eleonora emerged holding a bundle.

"Buy somethin' nice?" he gestured towards it just as it started to cry.

"Captain Reynolds?!" She gasped.

"Woah.. Okay, my head's startin' to hurt.. And I don't think I've gotten one answer to a question yet!"

"What are you looking' for? Yes, I've been fine. Things are good. How are you?" Mina snapped.

"How's Jayne?" Eleonora asked. "Is he okay?"

He was still staring at what she was holding. "Did you… have a baby?.."

She gently handed it to Mina, who replied, "No, I did"

Mal quickly did the math in his head of how long ago she was on Serenity. "You recovered fast. Who's the lucky guy? Husba-"

"-I don't remember.. After you dropped us off there was just so many.."

"Okay.. I get it.."

She looked down and soothed the baby, "Shh.. It's okay S-" She looked up at Mal for a second. "S.. Sally…"

Mal took a look at her, wrapped up in blankets. "She's beautiful."

"Speaking of beautiful.." She nodded towards Mal just as Inara appeared next to him.

"I'm so sorry, but we should be getting back to the ship."

"'Course.. Mina, until next time, I guess." She smiled warily and turned to leave.

Mina gently took Inara's wrist before she left and whispered, "Please, take care of him."

Inara smiled and nodded before following him.

The baby began to cry again. "Shh.. Shh.. Serenity. You're okay.." She watched them go. "..We're okay.."


End file.
